Camera?
by BatRocha
Summary: Best wishes/black white whatever you want to call it. When Ash meets his rival in the new isshu region. In the point of view of the rival. WARNING spoilers for Best Wishes


Yes this does contain spoilers for the new Pokemon series Best Wishes if you would like I can give you the links for the English subbed version of it, just pm or review and I'll give you the links, and I want to yay I'm the first person who wrote about the new guy!

* * *

On the day when I started my journey, when I obtained my first Pokémon I met a boy. He was Short, black hair, nothing really distinctive other than his attitude and cap, which was by the way loud and annoying. He just seemed to talk endlessly about unnecessary things and acted way to comfortable around me but what can I say he's a country boy he wouldn't know anything about city people.

"Hi I'm Ash from Pallet town; you're getting your first Pokémon today right. Were you able to sleep I remember I couldn't sleep because of all the excitement of getting a Pokémon."

"Wait, Pallet Town, so you're a hick."

"What."

Professor Araragi started to calm 'Ash' down, and when she finished she introduced me to each Pokémon one by one, and with each Pokemon she showed the boy would always squeal with excitement on either how cute, cool, or powerful it was or seemed. Man, he acted like such girl, are all country people like this.

I took out my camera and took a picture of all the Pokémon in front of me. The hick looked at me clearly confused. As if he would understand, unlike him I would like to remember every part of my journey, document everything as much as I can.

I looked at each Pokémon carefully for a moment. The fire type seemed powerful but it didn't look like it was very ambitious, the water type is more fit for a girl if you ask me so that leaves me the grass type Pokémon Tsutarji. He seemed to be the most capable out of the three.

"Tsutarji, I pick tsutarji."

"Wow, you got a really cool looking Pokémon, um; you never did say your name."

"Shooti."

"It's nice to meet you Shooti, I hope you do well in your journey."

That's when the hick smiled; it was such a naïve smile, so childish, what's with this kid. That smile is way too-

"Well I'll be taking my leave."

I was just out the door when that hick rushed out and challenged me to a battle. I was considering on refusing him, I mean this kid couldn't have any interesting Pokémon. Well that's what I thought before I saw that yellow mouse rush onto his shoulder. Quickly I took out my Pokedex only to find that it was a Pikachu and without taking any longer than five seconds I had my camera in my hand and started taking pictures. It didn't really occur to me that I was taking a picture of the hick until much later but when I have a camera in my hand I can't seem to help myself.

Eventually the hick had to ask why I was taking pictures of his Pikachu.

"I want to document everything about my journey." I said simply, taking a few more pictures before my camera back in my pocket.

"O-k" he said still confused." Do you still want to battle?"

"Of course meeting and battling a pikachu is a rare experience."

"I guess..."

After we found a suitable area to battle, I took out my tsutargi. And waited for the hick to bring out his Pikachu, I took out my camera and started taking pictures of my first battle.

The hick asked if taking pictures of a battle was really important.

"I want to document everything especially my first battle"

The hick nodded his head in confusion.

Soon the battle commenced, and what I found from the battle was not only did I pick the right choice but that hick was unbelievably weak. His Pikachu couldn't even properly use electric attacks.

"Maybe you should learn that not all your Pokémon can use moves just because you say them." I told him as he ran off with his pikachu, he seemed to be upset.

I looked at him for a long time even when his figure disappeared into the distance. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

* * *

What a wonderful guy don't you think. Anyway not everything was exactly the same but the actions are all there. I do recommend watching the series cause unlike the past series it has more of an anime feel to it again, and their seems to be more expression unlike the recent series. again I'll pm the subbed version of Best Wishes if you ask.

And I just want to say Shooti reminds me of too-ti fruity, sorry I couldn't resist.

-See Ya

unrelated subject-Be prepared


End file.
